


The insignificant gift

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [41]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand's reaction to Peter's gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The insignificant gift

It was going on noon, New Years Day, when Armand let himself into his condo. He was tired, a little hung over, and desperately in need of caffeine. His wave of greetings as he passed Esmeralda was little more than a gesture towards the coffee maker. By the time he returned from the bedroom, clothed in a pair of soft track pants and a v-necked shirt, his mug was waiting for him at the breakfast bar. Beside it was a small package, poorly wrapped in what appeared to be magazine clippings. At first he was confused, but then he remembered Peter had mentioned a gift on a few separate occasions.

He snorted to himself and turned the package in small circles as he took two large swallows from the mug. Stupid, sentimental, silly boy... He slid his forefinger beneath the tape and opened the paper, pushing it aside to reveal the contents.

At first, he was confused, but then, he chuckled, lifting the dream catcher with his fingertips. The raw materials used were cheap and although the craftsmanship was not expert by any means, it was more well done than Armand would have given him credit for. After a minute, he pushed the catcher into the middle of the table, leaving it there when he finished his coffee. It wasn't his style; it wasn't priceless-in fact, he was pretty sure it was worthless. But there had to be some kind of bad juju involved in throwing away that sort of relic. He left it for Esmeralda to sort out.

By the following morning, it was gone and Armand didn't think twice about it. If he were a little less self involved and a little more observant, he'd have noticed it tucked into the back of his book shelf. Maybe someday, he'd find it again.


End file.
